Problemas maternos
by SubliNight
Summary: En algún punto todos llegamos a tener problemas con mamá, Nico los tenia al doble, no era porque fuese problemática o rebelde (más o menos), todo era porque parecía ser que simplemente disfrutaban de hacerle la vida un poco difícil. AU NicoMaki NozoEli.


**Por muchas cosas en mi vida que van desde enfermedad a accidentes de trafico xD no he estado en condiciones de escribir tanto como me gustaría, por eso no han visto nuevo capitulo de Arte y música (al que debo darle un ultimo detallado chequeo antes de subirlo pero del domingo no pasa) esta historia la tenia en la computadora ya un buen rato esperando el momento de salir a la luz, y creo que es hora. Les dejo este Oneshot con la esperanza de que al menos los entretenga :D Gracias por leer, nos leemos pronto en Arte y** **mú** **sica**

 **Ni Love live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

1

Nico introdujo su llave en la cerradura de la puerta y con sumo cuidado la hizo girar, abrió lentamente tratando de no provocar ruido alguno y logró conseguirlo, felicitándose mentalmente por su éxito. Entró a la casa y fue igualmente cuidadosa al cerrar, las luces se encontraban apagadas, lo cual significaba que no había peligro a la vista y podía avanzar rumbo a las escaleras. Se movió rápida y sigilosamente como un ninja, pero a la vez algo temerosa de que ocurriese la típica escena cliché; donde hay alguien en la sala esperando a que pases para encender las luces y sorprenderte infraganti. Suspiró muy aliviada cuando llegó al segundo piso sin que nadie la atrapase. La primera habitación era la suya, así que bajó la guardia y tranquilamente entró a su pieza.

–Nicochi. –se dejó escuchar entre la oscuridad una severa voz.

–¡Mamá! –exclamó la pelinegra asustada al haber sido atrapada en el acto, y buscó en seguida el interruptor de la luz.

–¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó con semblante bastante serio la mujer de unos 40 años que se hallaba sentada en la cama– Elichi y yo solo te dimos permiso hasta las 2 am.

–B-bueno... es que mi conversación con Hanayo se extendió un poco más y…

–Sabemos que no estabas con ella. Elichi fue a buscarte, se preocupó porque no regresabas. Cuando llegó preguntó por ti y ella tuvo que confesar, dijo que volvió temprano a casa y que tú te quedaste charlando con otros compañeros de la universidad.  
Nico miró hacia la puerta esperando a que su otra madre entrara furiosa a la habitación, diciéndole que estaría castigada hasta que una nueva era de hielo iniciara, pero nada ocurrió, se giró para ver a Nozomi esperando que esta respondiera la interrogante que hizo en silencio.

–Oh, ella aún no llega a casa, habló por teléfono para avisarme de la situación.

–¡мать va a matarme! –exclamó asustada la joven. Era consciente de que si Eli se encontraba muy molesta, se acabaría su libertad por una larga temporada y solo tenía una esperanza, rogarle a Nozomi. –Mamá…

–Esta vez no Nicochi. –canturreó la mujer mientras se levantaba de la cama.

–P-pero…

–Quizá si eres honesta y le cuentas a tu querida Nozomi-mamá el motivo por el cual te quedaste en la fiesta más tiempo del permitido, lo considere.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la mayor le inspiraba más temor que confianza a Nico, pero era eso, o intentar sobrevivir a la ira de su rusa madre. La pelinegra suspiró y procedió a contarle a su madre la situación.

.

–Nico-chan. Lo siento, entre mis padres y tu madre me fue imposible no hablar… –confesó su amiga ya el lunes en la entrada de la universidad.

–Ah… –fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Ayase Nico mientras caminaba con la mirada perdida fija en el suelo, y con tal ánimo que preocupó a la menor.

–¿Estás bien? -la detuvo Hanayo tomándola por los hombros.

–¿Ah? –la pelinegra por fin alzó la mirada saliendo de su semi trance y topándose con el rostro angustiado de su amiga– Estoy bien, solo debo buscar a Maki-chan a la hora del almuerzo y conversar con ella.

–¿Se enteró que están teniendo citas? –preguntó Hanayo bajando un poco la voz.

–Tuve que decirle para que aceptara tranquilizar a мать. –continuaron avanzando.

–No creo que les moleste que estés viéndote con una chica, después de todo…

–Te equivocas Hanayo, ese no es el motivo por el cual no he dicho nada. –el semblante de Nico se volvió sombrío mientras caminaban hacia los salones– Es por el bullying...

–¿Eh? –la chica de cabello corto parpadeó confundida– ¿Bullying? ¿De quién?

–¡Ay por favor! –exclamó Nico frustrada– Somos amigas desde pequeñas, ¡conoces a mis madres! ¡sabes que solo quieren un pretexto para molestar a su única y preciada hija!

–Yo creo que exageras Nico-chan. Tus madres son una pareja adorable y cariñosa.

–Lo dices porque no vives con ellas.

–Bueno, en todo caso ¿por qué necesitas hablar con Maki? –preguntó Hanayo intentado cambiar de tema.

–Es un asunto muy grave y delicado… –comentó Nico en tono serio y severo.

–¿Y es? –cuestionó la voz de una tercera persona.

La pelinegra giró la cabeza topándose con una pelirroja– Maki-chan… –Nico estaba por decir algo pero el timbre sonó, indicando que en ese momento no podría ser– Te buscaré en tu facultad a la hora del almuerzo.

–Está bien. –respondió la estudiante de medicina y observó como Nico y Hanayo momentáneamente se acercaron un poco más, para luego separarse y dirigirse a sus respectivos edificios.

.

Nozomi decidió que era el momento de ordenar un poco la bodega del patio trasero. La semana anterior había sufrido localizando el viejo mazo de cartas que su ahora esposa le regaló cuando recién comenzaban a salir, su nostálgica búsqueda le hizo percatarse que en ese sitio ya era imposible meter algo más, y mucho menos encontrarlo. Por lo que aprovechando que su Elichi y su Nicochi estaban en el trabajo y la universidad respectivamente, se armó de valor para arreglar un poco el lugar. Luego de un rato de remover y seleccionar basura, de cosas aún útiles y recuerdos, Nozomi se topó con una caja que contenía viejas fotografías, sonrió al notar que eran las que dio por perdidas cuando se mudaron a ese lugar un par de años atrás. Regresó a la casa y fue directo al comedor, donde abrió la caja y sacó una gran cantidad de fotografías que revisó una por una, se alegró al ver que a pesar de los años transcurridos, la humedad y el polvo acumulado en la bodega, estaban en muy buen estado.

Hubo una fotografía de entre todas que llamó mucho su atención; en ella aparecían Eli, una pequeña Nico de 5 años y ella. Era el día que adoptaron a la pelinegra. Nozomi aún podía recordar con nitidez el día que conocieron a su hija. No había transcurrido mucho desde su regreso del extranjero luego de su boda y luna de miel. Eran adultas de 25 años –apenas entraban en el rango de edad permitido para adopción–, Eli contaba con una carrera teatral en la cual le iba bastante bien, mientras que Nozomi era pedagoga en una prestigiosa escuela primaria. Estaban económicamente estables –prueba de ello su reciente viaje para contraer nupcias–, llevaban 7 años viviendo juntas y se sentían preparadas para tener una familia. Así que decidieron visitar el orfanato, con la ilusión de encontrar algún pequeño que congeniara con ellas.

En cuanto llegaron a la institución varios niños se acercaron a ellas, otros más jugaban entre sí. Comenzaron a platicar con ellos, pero hubo una pequeña que atrajo su atención, estaba alejada del resto de los niños jugando alegremente con un conejo de peluche, haciendo que aquel esponjoso juguete cantara y bailara. Eso llamó la atención de Eli, para quien representar musicales en escena era lo más común, y el hecho de que a la pequeña parecieran gustarle esas cosas motivó a la rubia a acercarse a la pequeña y pasar tiempo con ella, descubriendo la gran afinidad que tenían y posteriormente llevándola a casa. Nozomi no tuvo ningún inconveniente desde el principio, ya que Nico le pareció adorable en cuanto la vió y le robó el corazón desde que escuchó su vocecita, acompañada de su gran sonrisa.

Por su parte a la pequeña no le costó adaptarse a sus nuevas madres, los padres de Eli se enamoraron de ella en seguida, mientras que los de Nozomi se tomaron su tiempo para conocer a la pequeña. Nico siempre disfrutó de ver a Eli actuar y conforme crecía fue interesándose seriamente en esa carrera.

–Y ahora mi pequeña tiene novia. –pensó Nozomi con una sonrisa en su rostro, sintiendo lo rápido que pasa el tiempo.

–¿Nozomi?

–Elichi. –la pelimorada buscó con la mirada el reloj– Oh, aún no está lista la comida.

–No te preocupes, salgamos a comer con Nico. –se acercó a su pareja y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla– Vamos a buscarla.

–Está bien.

–¡Oh! Son las fotos perdidas de nuestra pequeña. –dijo Eli emocionada.

Nozomi rió– Sí, al rato las vemos, Nico no tarda en salir.

.

–De verdad lo siento. –Maki caminaba rápidamente detrás de Nico– Teníamos que adelantar el proyecto en el almuerzo ya que tengo lecciones de piano más tarde.

–¿Y no pudiste enviar un mensaje para avisarme en lugar de dejarme esperando todo el receso?

–Nico-chan, sí te avisé.

Ambas se detuvieron de golpe en la salida de la universidad.

–Muéstrame. –pidió la pelinegra extendiendo su mano.

Maki suspiró y sacó su celular, buscó en sus mensajes enviados y le mostró a Nico la evidencia– ¿Ves? Te avisé.

–Está bien... –Nico verificó en su propio móvil y no había nada, error por parte de la telefonía.

–Entonces, ¿todo bien? –preguntó Maki.

–Sí.

–¿De qué querías hablar?

–Mi madre quiere que te invite a comer. –soltó un suspiro– Desea conocerte.

–¿Q-qué? –la pelirroja se sonrojó– P-pero aún no estamos saliendo. –hizo una pausa– ¿O sí lo estamos y yo no recuerdo que me dieras una respuesta por culpa del alcohol?

–No, yo aún no te respondo. –aunque a esas alturas Nico estaba segura de que le daría una respuesta positiva. Ahora todo dependía de la comida del fin de semana. Sabía con certeza que sus madres adorarían a Maki, pero temía que la chica no quisiera volver a saber de ella luego de conocerlas.

–Bueno, debo irme. –la pelirroja se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Nico– Nos vemos mañana Nico-chan.

La pelinegra solo le sonrió y observó como se retiraba del lugar su "casi" novia. Se dio la vuelta para ir a casa, pero chocó con alguien, cuando estaba por reclamarle al individuo, observó con horror que se trataba de su querida madre rusa.

–мать…

La rubia no se veía nada feliz– ¿Quién es esa? –le preguntó a su hija.

–Ma-Maki-chan, estudia medicina. –respondió rápida pero temerosamente Nico, y buscó con la mirada a su otra mamá, a quien localizó dentro del auto. Parecía estar luchando contra un ataque de risa.

–¿Y Maki-chan es..? –interrogó la rubia esperando a que su hija completara la frase.

–U-una amiga. –Nico le mandó mensajes "telepáticos" a Nozomi para que fuera en su rescate, esta, aunque estaba muy divertida con la situación, sabía que debía intervenir para salvar a su pequeña de los celos de Eli.

–Elichi, tú y yo sabíamos que Nicochi algún día llegaría a esa edad. –comentó Nozomi acercándose.

–No, Nico aún es muy joven. –se quejó Eli.

–A la edad de Nicochi tú y yo ya teníamos dos años saliendo y uno viviendo juntas.

–¡Pero no es igual Nozomi! –abrazó a su esposa– ¡Nico es mi bebé! ¡My precious!

Mientras veía a sus madres dramatizando Nico no encontraba donde esconderse, ya que las personas que salían del edificio se le quedaban viendo. Estaba segura que eso daría de qué hablar durante esa semana –por lo menos–.

2

Nico se dio un último vistazo en el espejo. Si sus madres iban a avergonzarla, por lo menos procuraría verse lo mejor posible ese día, intentando que eso compensara un poco la situación. Al bajar las escaleras se topó con su prima Honoka, quien junto a su tía Kotori había ido a buscar a su otra tía, Umi. La cual llevaba toda la tarde con Eli en el patio trasero, el motivo era desconocido para ella ya que no tenía ganas de perturbar a su madre antes de la importante visita que tendrían. Nico llevaba una buena relación con Honoka, aunque a veces su forma de ser la desesperaba. No entendía cómo alguien criada por una madre como Umi podía ser tan despreocupada de la vida. Vio como su tía Kotori platicaba animadamente con su mamá Nozomi, alcanzó a escuchar "es una bonita pelirroja", y así Nico supo que hablaban de Maki.

–Vamos a casa. –dijo Umi irrumpiendo en la sala, llevaba un arco y flechas con ella. Miró a Nozomi– Eli está lista.

Un escalofrió que recorrió la espalda de Nico la hizo asomarse al jardín trasero. La rusa sacaba unas flechas que estaban clavadas en un improvisado blanco, tenía un semblante sombrío y murmuraba algo que a la distancia parecían maldiciones. Ahora la pelinegra ya no sabía si sería seguro ir por Maki-chan a la estación y traerla a casa...

–Nico-chan. –escuchó que su prima la llamaba– Ya nos vamos, la próxima vez salgamos juntas a divertirnos.

–C-claro. –respondió en seguida.

–Nicochi. –la llamó su mamá alegremente– Deberías ir ya a buscar a tu "amiga".

–También debería emanciparme... –susurró mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

.

Nico y Maki estaban frente a la puerta principal del hogar de la mayor, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que un apocalipsis zombi se desatara en ese momento y le evitara tener que soportar a sus madres. Aunque Maki sabía más o menos lo que le esperaba, pues Nico le habló de sus madres en algunas ocasiones. La pelirroja tenía un interés romántico por la bajita, así que cuando llegó la hora de hablar acerca de sus respectivas familias, Nico en ningún momento pensó ocultar el hecho de tener dos madres. Lo cierto es que tuvo una infancia y adolescencia bastante difícil, por el hecho de no tener padre pero si dos madres. Los niños pueden ser muy crueles, y si los padres les enseñaran que es igual tener dos padres, o dos madres en lugar de uno y uno, hubiese podido ser más feliz. No es que no lo fuera, Eli y Nozomi le dieron todo lo que podían y sobre todo, la amaban, por eso Nico estaba muy agradecida con ellas de que la hubieran adoptado. Si bien su círculo amistoso era bastante reducido, pues solo tenía a Hanayo y Rin –a esta última la veía con menor frecuencia porque asistía a diferente universidad– eso no le molestaba, también tenía a Honoka, aunque ella contaba más como familia pues prácticamente lo era. Antes de la universidad no conoció a nadie que le interesara para formar una relación. Incluso la primera vez que habló con Maki no sintió nada. A la pelirroja le costó mucho hacer que Nico la viera como algo más que una posible amiga, pero lo consiguió y desde entonces decidieron conocerse en plan de "citas". Al principio discutían seguido por cualquier cosa, pero actualmente todo iba bastante bien entre ellas, por eso Maki le pidió el fin de semana anterior que fuese su novia, pero Nico decidió torturar un poco a la chica diciéndole que la dejara pensarlo. Y ahora… era probable que Maki se retractara.

–¿No deberíamos entrar? –preguntó la pelirroja.

–Si, deberíamos... –tomó la mano de Maki provocando que se sonrojara. Estaba por decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió.

–¿Cuánto tiempo estarán aquí afuera? –cuestionó Nozomi a las chicas frente a ella con una sonrisa.

–Ya íbamos a entrar. –comentó Nico intentando mantener la calma.

–Bien, Elichi espera en la sala.

Entraron aún tomadas de la mano y se acercaron a donde estaba Eli. La rubia inspeccionaba la punta de una de las flechas cuando se detuvieron frente a ella, tenía el arco en la mesa de centro. Nozomi se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Eli no pudo evitar notar que se tomaban de la mano pero decidió no mencionar nada al respecto.

–мать. Mamá –Nico habló con un semblante sereno, nada típico en ella, pero no quería que notaran su nerviosismo– Les presento a mi amiga.

–Nishikino Maki. –interrumpió la menor soltando la mano de la pelinegra y haciendo un reverencia.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos tortuosos segundos, provocando que Nico y Maki se pusieran más nerviosas, la pelirroja se enderezó e intentó encontrar en la expresión de Eli alguna reacción. El ambiente comenzó a tensarse y la pelinegra estaba por entrar en pánico cuando Nozomi se rió, cortando de tajo el denso ambiente.

–Voy por algo de té. –le informó a su esposa– ¿Me ayudas Nicochi?

–P-pero. –intentó replicar.

–Ayuda a tu mamá. –ordenó Eli con una voz que no logró descifrar.

Cuando ambas salieron de la habitación Eli le pidió a la chica pelirroja que se sentara, esta obedeció al instante y esperó a que la mujer mayor dijera algo más, pero al ver que no ocurría nada decidió hablar ella.

–Así que… Ayase-san –vió el arco deportivo frente a ella– ¿Por qué tiro con arco? –preguntó Maki refiriéndose al motivo por el que eligió ese deporte.

–Porque las armas de fuego no son legales en este país. –respondió rápidamente la rubia mientras observaba fijamente a la menor– ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi pequeña?

–Bueno… quisiera salir con ella y...

–¿No están saliendo? –preguntó Eli extrañada.

–No, todavía.

Fue entonces que Eli recordó como aquella insolente pelirroja le había dado un beso en la mejilla a su pequeña y además entró tomada de su mano sin siquiera ser pareja, aquello no era admisible.

–Nishikino-san.

–D-dígame…

–Corre.

3

–Mamá…

–Te lo digo Nicochi, no creo que eso sea posible.

Nico y Nozomi se hallaban sentadas en la sala con el té enfriándose; cuando regresaron con las bebidas Eli y Maki ya no se encontraban ahí. A Nico le preocupó la ausencia del arco y las flechas por lo que quiso salir al rescate de su pelirroja, pero Nozomi no lo permitió alegando que exageraba, y que probablemente solo hablaban tranquilamente –como si la mujer no conociera bien a su esposa– Nico decidió creer en eso y esperar. El sonido de sirenas de policía provocó que Nico saltara de su asiento, estaba por correr hacia la puerta cuando esta se abrió. Eli y Maki entraron con la respiración entrecortada, sudando y con el cabello revuelto. La pelirroja no pudo más y se dejó caer en el piso.

–¡Maki-chan! –Nico corrió hacia ella.

–Ni-Nico-chan. –una vez tuvo a la pelinegra a escasos centímetros de ella la abrazó– Y-yo…

–¿Qué ocurre? –Nico sintió como la menor temblaba entre sus brazos mientras luchaba por hablar– ¡мать!

–No te preocupes Nico, lo hizo bien, mejor de lo que esperaba en realidad...

El timbre de la casa sonó y Eli arrojó el arco en algún lugar de la sala, tomó a Maki y la llevó rumbo a la cocina, la pelirrojá solo se limitó a sollozar y Nico fue tras ellas para asegurarse de que su chica estuviese bien.

Nozomi intentando no reír abrió la puerta– ¿Si?

–Señora, buenas tardes. –saludó el oficial de policía– Estamos realizando una investigación por una llamada que se hizo a unas cuadras de distancia, donde informaron de un arquero disparando a civiles.

–Oh, la verdad es que no he salido de casa en lo absoluto, así que no podría ayudarle. –comentó Nozomi con sonrisa amable.

–¿Pero tampoco ha escuchado nada?

Nozomi fingió hacer memoria– No oficiales, todo ha estado tranquilo por aquí.

Tras eso dieron las gracias y se fueron, una vez Nozomi se aseguró que subieran a la patrulla fue a buscar a sus chicas y a la visita.

–En serio Nico, Nishikino-san lo hizo bien.

–¡¿Planeabas matarla?! ¡La cazaste como si de un cervatillo se tratase!

–No fue tan grave, solo quería saber que tan seria es con respecto a tí.

–No te preocupes Nico-chan –Maki estaba pálida y aún temblaba– Solo fue como hacer deporte… extremo–susurró eso último, pero aún así Nico lo escuchó.

–Deberíamos ir a comer. –comentó Nozomi.

–Cierto, después de todo ese ejercicio tengo hambre.

–Y-yo en este momento no tengo mucho apetito. –dijo Maki.

–¿Vas a despreciar la comida de mi esposa? –preguntó Eli.

–¡N-no! –Maki caminó rumbo al comedor con una muy preocupada Nico detrás de ella.

–Elichi. –Nozomi pasó sus brazos por el cuello de la rubia– Deja de divertirte tu sola.

–Nozomi, ¿planeas molestarlas luego de la carrera que le hice dar?

–¿Crees que ya fue suficiente?

–Considero que sí. –Eli ya regresaba a su normal y amable forma de ser– Hay que darle un respiro si no queremos que prefiera ya no ver más a nuestra pequeña Nico.

–¿Eso significa que tiene tu aprobación?

–Sí.

–¿La dejaras que salga con nuestra Nicochi?

–Sí.

–¿La próxima vez puedo molestarla un poco?

–Sí.

–¿Esta noche usamos las esposas?

–Sí –recibió un beso de Nozomi en los labios y vio como su esposa se dirigía a la cocina, y luego de unos segundos procesó la última pregunta–¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?! Además prefiero las cuerdas...

Después de la cena, la cual transcurrió tranquila y sin ningún inconveniente, Maki logró calmarse al ver que no habrían más ataques a su persona. Cuando por fin la liberaron Nico la acompañó hasta la estación.

–Nico-chan, yo…

–Lo se, quieres retirar tu proposición. –se apresuró a decir.

–¿Qué? No, iba a decir que después de todo lo que pasé merezco que te apresures a decidir.

–Oh… –Nico se sintió aliviada y decidió que no debería dejar que la pelirroja esperase ni un día más. Así que se puso de puntitas para responderle con acciones en lugar de palabras; el primer beso de ambas.

Más tarde en casa sus madres, ellas platicaban animadamente en la sala sobre la aventura de Eli y Maki, la bajita solo se limitó a escucharlas, en otras circunstancias ya hubiera saltado molesta reclamando. Pero estaba demasiado callada y feliz…

–¿Pasa algo Nicochi? –preguntó Nozomi interesada.

–No, todo bien. –respondió la pelinegra.

–Creí que estarías molesta. –confesó Eli.

–Saben, creo que estoy agradecida de que ustedes me adoptaran. –les dijo a sus madres con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Eli se cristalizaron y sonrió– Es la primera vez que nos dices eso.

–Bueno, es la verdad.

–Sabes Nicochi, estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices. Kotori me contó que cuando la novia de Honoka fue a su casa, Umi fue bastante severa con ella, hizo que sostuviera un blanco a un lado de su rostro y le disparó por lo menos cinco flechas.

Eli se rió– Umi me contó al respecto y me animó a hacer lo mismo.

–Pues casi hiciste eso мать, mi pobre Maki-chan estaba muerta de miedo.

–Le di libertad de movimiento.

–Quizá por eso no terminó como la pobre Kira-san.

–¿Tía Umi lastimó a Tsubasa-san?

–No, pero terminando la "demostración" se desmayó.

Si, definitivamente Nico agradecía tener las madres que le habían tocado…


End file.
